


I've never had a home (But Maybe I can find it in you)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Hermione doesn't have a home anymore. Her friends have left, moving on with their lives, her parents live in Australia now. She finds herself in a house she'd spent a while to avoid with a woman who looks exactly like the one who haunts her dreams.So why does she feel like what she imaged home should feel like.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	I've never had a home (But Maybe I can find it in you)

**Author's Note:**

> For Pen

Hermione freezes the first time she sees Andromeda she freezes. She can hear Bellatrix’s cackle in her head and the scar on her arm burns. Its years after the war and she has all but avoided being back in this house. The house that reminds of all that they have lost and the parts of her that were lost in the war.

Andromeda flinches too. She has heard all of Harry’s stories, she has heard about the torture of Hermione Granger and that it was Bellatrix who had done it. Bellatrix who had carved mudblood into her arm and then cursed it.

Cursed it that whenever Hermione’s mind would wander, whenever it would fall on that memory, that nightmare, it would burn and it would bleed.

It takes at least two visits for Hermione to really speak to her instead of just the basics of adult conversation, hello, how are you, the weather is awful isn’t it.

Andromeda finds her sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, a cup of tea in her hands and a weary expression on her face. Andromeda doesn’t say anything at first. She’s surprised to find her there. Teddy is napping upstairs and everyone knows that Harry is away with the Aurors.

“I’m sorry.” Hermione looks up at her, eyes tired and weary. “I honestly don’t know why I came here, all I knew is that I had to get away.”

“That’s alright, Hermione, you’re always welcome here.” Andromeda smiles and that’s when Hermione sees how much Andromeda also doesn’t look like Bellatrix.

There's no harshness in her features, no anger that seems to bubble under the surface, her curls aren’t as crazy and unmanageable and honestly, she looks content. She doesn’t look battle-weary, she doesn’t look like she could burst into anger-fueled spell casting at any moment.

Hermione found it comforting.

“I’ve been having nightmares about your sister, they’ve come on worst lately, I’ve tried everything, but nothing seems to work, I think its because she cursed the scar.” Hermione sighs. “I just can’t, everyone looks at me with such pity because of it, I don’t want pity, I just want the pain to stop.”

The tears flow freely and Andromeda moves quickly. She wraps the young witch into her arms and holds her close. She calms her, holds her, until she stops sobbing. She wipes Hermione’s tears away and smiles at her.

“Wait here.” The older woman states before leaving the room to grab her wand and then to the kitchen to grab a knife from the side.

“What are you going to do?” Hermione asks, as she looks over as Andromeda pulls a chair up to the kitchen table.

“Help you.” She states plainly as she encourages Hermione to show her, her arm. The words are angry and red raw, its clear that Hermione is haunted by Bella. By her sister. Her once beloved sister.

She moves her wand over the sore flesh. She then puts it down to pick up the knife. She grabs it and cuts into her palm ignoring Hermione’s gasp. She drips it onto the scarred flesh and picks up her wand again, whispering an incantation that Hermione can’t quite understand.

“I can’t remove the scar I’m afraid, but it’s a blood curse and luckily for you, Bella and I share the same blood.” Andromeda smiles as she waves her wand at her hand, knitting the flesh together. “The curse shouldn’t bother you anymore.”

“I, you, you took it away, the best curse breakers in England told me it was impossible.” Hermione looked at her scar and let her memory go back to the fateful moment, the scar no longer pained her. Blood no longer pooled.

“Well yes, they assumed because it’s a blood curse no one would help you.” Andromeda shrugged. “I cannot speak for Narcissa but I’m sure there is some good left in her somewhere, somewhere deep down under all the ice that’s built up in her soul.”

“You’re more optimistic that I expected.” Hermione smiled as she pulled her sleeve back down. “Then again I’m not sure what I expected.”

“You expected me to be more like Bella because I look like her.” Andromeda shrugged. “Most people do, most people see me and then automatically think of her, it used to be great when we were younger as everyone was always afraid of her, but then she started murdering people and it suddenly wasn’t so great.”

Hermione can’t help but laugh at how plainly Andromeda came out with things. The smile on the older woman’s face made her heart flutter too. She was so different than what she thought. Hermione supposed she was right. She had expected Bella the first time she saw her. Expected her to cackle and not giggle like an excited school girl.

She also didn’t expect to find herself attracted to her.

She expected leather and lace. Not boyfriend jeans and a dark green knitted jumper. Andromeda looked like what she imagined home would look like. Comfortable, peaceful, loving. Hermione had never found her home.

Her parents had stayed in Australia. She and Ron had broken up and now he refused to even be in the same room as her. Harry and Ginny were building their on life together. It seemed like there was no room in anyone’s life anymore for Hermione.

“There is room in my life.” Andromeda said softly as she held her hand across the table for Hermione to grab. “There is always room in this house for Hermione Granger.”

“You..you listened..” Hermione didn’t get a chance to visit.

“You’re projecting very loudly, I expect its due to lack of sleep, I’m rather glad you like my clothes though and you enjoy my giggle.” Andromeda smirked as Hermione blushed. “I’m not Bella, Hermione, I’m Andy, I like jam and peanut butter on toast, I love steak pies and my favorite ice cream is butterscotch.”

“I’m Hermione, I really like chocolate spread on toast, I love chicken dinners and my favorite ice cream is mint.” Hermione answered grinning.

“Well, you should also know that I’m old enough to be your mother, I’ve heard your thoughts Hermione, I felt your heart flutter, we need to work on cloaking your thoughts and emotions.” Andy said as Hermione once again blushed.

“Well, that’s rather embarrassing then.” Hermione wanted to sink into the floor and disappear forever. “I should probably go, I thank you though for fixing the curse.”

“Hermione, you are welcome here at any time and I must admit.” Andy sighed. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, I was attracted to you the moment you walked through the door, you’re smart, you’re funny, you’re kind and you’re one of the strongest people I know but I know it must be hard for you to look at me…”

“Don’t.” Hermione cut her off. “I see you, Bellatrix would never have healed me, she never would have laughed or come down the stairs wearing anything but leather and lace, you’re not her and I’m sorry that I expected you to be, I’m not sure where this is going to go but I want to try, I want to get to know you Andromeda Tonks.”

“Black.” Andromeda said softly, a sad expression on her face as she thought of Ted. “It’s Black now.”

“Black then, Andromeda Black, the beautiful, funny, smart, kind, Black sister.” She said softly. “I will be here if you want to wait or if you need convincing, at least let me take you out for dinner for fixing the curse.”

“Hermione.” Andromeda laughed. “You really do just rush into things head first don’t you.”

“Yes.” Hermione shrugged. “I’m a Gryffindor after all.”

“I suppose I better get used to that then.” Andromeda grinned. “You can take me out, Hermione Granger, wine me, dine me, seduce me if you want.”

“I would very much love that.” Hermione answered, a blush coloring her cheeks at the idea of seducing the older Black sister.

“Good.” Andromeda stood and went to make her way back up the stairs, a smirk on her lips. “Pick me up at six and wearing something in green.”

“Only if you wear something in red and gold.” Hermione replied, smirking back as she made her way to the floo.

“See you later, Hermione Granger.” Hermine heard Andromeda call down from the stairs.

“See you then, Andromeda Black.” She replied as she grabbed the floo powder.

Maybe she’d find her home after all.


End file.
